Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!
by ipreferwestside
Summary: "God, if she had known, had known that the face on the back of her favorite books was the host, she would have stayed home." An AU Caskett meeting. COMPLETE. Castle Halloween Bash 2015 Entry.


**NITWIT! BLUBBER! ODDMENT! TWEAK!  
** **A 2015 Castle Halloween Bash contribution  
**

* * *

 **HALLOWEEN 2007**

Kate stood in the unfamiliar hallway, fingers playing with the hem of her sweater. She didn't do holidays, had almost backed out of coming to this party, but Lanie had convinced her that it would be fun.

The friend in question was right behind Kate and waltzed past her and through the door. "Come on, Kate," Lanie insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her in to join the sea of costumed partygoers.

Kate couldn't help but be in awe at the decorations that adorned the unfamiliar apartment. Lanie had said it was a Harry Potter-themed party, and she was right. Hanging from the ceiling was the Hogwarts banner flanked by the banners of the four Houses. There were also candles suspended from the ceiling, and Kate hoped they were battery-powered ones, since they all seemed to be flickering.

She followed Lanie for a few minutes before she spotted Ryan and Esposito and stayed to chat with them, drink in hand. "How'd you guys get invited?" she asked over the music as her eyes scanned the crowd.

Most people were dressed in House colors, weather by sweater, robe, or scarf, and Kate was surprised just how many Gryffindors there seemed to be. There were several Ravenclaws and even a few Slytherins, but as far as she could tell, she was the only Hufflepuff. She couldn't help it, though; coming was a last-minute decision, and the only scarf she could find was her yellow one. So, Hufflepuff it was.

Esposito, wearing a sweater and scarf with Gryffindor colors, tilted his cup towards Lanie. "She invited us the other day. Apparently it's an 'ask whoever you think would want to come' kind of party. I guess she heard about it from Karpowski, no idea who she heard it from."

"Huh." Kate took a long sip of her drink, a tan-colored beverage tasting suspiciously like butterscotch, with a strong presence of rum.

"It's Butterbeer."

Kate jumped at the deep voice next to her ear, and turned to see the man it belonged to standing at her side. She froze; she knew this man. God, if she had known, had known that the face on the back of her favorite books was the host, she would have stayed home. Instead she was here, staring, ignoring his outstretched hand. Suddenly she felt a nudge at her back, and she started, looking at the host apologetically. "Sorry. Um, I'm Kate. Beckett," she introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"Rick Castle." Castle squeezed her hand lightly before letting go. "Glad you're here." He introduced himself to Ryan and Esposito, who immediately claimed they were going to "mingle" and walked away.

Kate threw a glare in their general direction before turning her attention back to the man in front of her. He was dressed like Harry Potter, complete with glasses and the scar, and she chuckled to herself when he reached up to scratch at the lightening bolt. "Scar bugging you? Is Voldemort on his way?" she teased, surprising herself. _Jeez, how much rum is in this?_

Castle gasped. "Don't say his name! He's around here somewhere."

"Sorry, Harry." Kate took a final sip of her drink and craned her head towards the beverage station, set up in what was presumably his kitchen. "It seems I need a refill. Nice to meet you, Mr. Castle."

Castle followed and took her cup, pouring her a healthy portion of the drink. "Please, call me Rick. So, what do you do, Kate?"

Kate took a quick sip. "I'm a homicide detective with the 12th Precinct."

Castle's eyes lit up. "Oh, you must work under Roy." He looked around the room for a moment before smiling in triumph. "He's the Death Eater over there."

Kate felt her face flush. Her captain was friends with her favorite author. This was great. This was just perfect. "Yeah, he's my boss. Anyways, I better find my friend Lanie. She's probably wondering where I've disappeared off to."

"Oh, you mean your friend dressed as McGonagall? It seems she made friends with Professor Quirrell."

Kate craned her neck; well, there went her excuse for slinking away. Lanie was definitely making friends, and had sidled up to a handsome Quirrell (who hopefully did not have Voldemort under his turban), and was currently hanging onto his arm and laughing.

Great. _Thanks a lot, Lanie._

She took another sip of her drink, keenly aware of Castle's gaze, which should make her feel uncomfortable. Instead, she felt herself inexplicably drawn to him, to his bright blue eyes under the glasses, and the smile that seemed to be tugging at his lips.

"So, Rick, do you always open up your home to whomever decides to show up?" she asked, teasing.

Castle shrugged. "The same people usually come year after year, so I thought it would be fun to mix it up a little."

Kate took a half step closer. "And? What do you think of the people you've met so far?" She didn't miss how his gaze flicked briefly to her mouth, or the tightening of his jaw when their hands brushed together.

Castle bent slightly so he could speak directly into her ear. "Everyone's nice, but there's only one person I think I want to get to know more."

Kate felt her blood boil at the feeling of his breath against her ear, and she barely managed to suppress the shudder that threatened to wrack through her body. "Is that so, Mr. Potter? And who might that be?"

"You," Castle said matter-of-factly, his hand reaching out to touch the end of her scarf. "Can I buy you coffee some time?"

Kate couldn't stop her heartbeat from quickening. "I think I'd like that," she said, surprising herself with the words. _What the hell, Kate? You JUST met the guy._

Behind Castle, she saw Lanie with Ryan and Esposito, whispering amongst themselves and giving her the thumbs up. She narrowed her eyes at them, but brought her attention back to Castle when he handed something to her.

"How about you give me your number, and I'll give you a call in the next couple days?" Castle said, bringing up the contacts screen.

Kate took his phone and carefully typed in her name and number, unfamiliar with the touch screen. She knew a couple people who had the new iPhone, but she was happy with her flip phone, thank you very much. She found the save button after double-checking her number, and with a triumphant smile, gave it back to him.

After a moment of hesitation, she rose to her toes and brushed a kiss to his cheek. "You better mingle with your other guests. It was nice to meet you, Rick." She walked away with an extra sway to her hips, suddenly glad she wore the pants that hugged her ass instead of the wide-leg trousers she'd considered.

Kate found herself enjoying the rest of the party, mingling with Montgomery for a few minutes while managing not to get completely drunk on the strong punch. Castle's loft was impressive, his friends even moreso (she wished she could tell her mom that she'd met Patterson _and_ Connelly, in addition to Castle).

By the time she and Ryan wrangled a drunk Lanie and Esposito into a cab, she'd chatted – and flirted – with Castle a few more times, each encounter leaving her warmer inside. She really, really hoped he remembered his promise to call. Favorite author notwithstanding, she'd found him charming, if a little forward, and had seen only shades of the wild partier that she saw in the papers.

So when her phone rang the next afternoon, she was surprised to find him hesitant, maybe a little shy, and he sounded relieved when she agreed to coffee.

And the next year, and every Halloween after that, they hosted the party together.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
